WS Outlaws Holiday Bash 2012
WS Outlaws Holiday Bash 2012 OLW Holiday Bash was the first annual Holiday Bash in OLW event produced by OLW. It's name shows it is the Christmas Pay Pay Per viewof the year and it took place December the 15th 2012. WS Outlaws Holiday Bash Match Card OLW Holiday Bash Theme Song plays featuring flashbacks from all the matches so far in OLW, and who the winners are, we begin with the pre-show match* Cena Approved fan comes out during the pre-show segment and match” CAF - Ok look, I just wanna start off my introducing myself, wait, why should I introduce myself when this is not even going to be aired ? I am not even going to be on the PPV ? I am just in a dumb pre-show, awesome, that’s Christmas fucked, a happy holidays to all you fat losers here in Oklahoma, all of you just shut up, I get shown no respect, first I am put in a World Title match, now I’m not even going to be on air ? I will show you all, just watch, get your ass out here whoever you are Alberto Del Rio comes out and the arena irrupts with applaud* ADR - Aww, life’s just not fair is it ? Cena, grow up, no wait, in fact, I am in the Christmas spirit, that reminds me, HAPPY HOLIDAYS OHLAHOMA !!!! crowd cheer* ADR - But Cena, here’s how I’m going to put it, you better not pout… you better not cry… your in the pre-show and I shall tell you why, you’re a little whiny, DOUCHE BAAAAAG !!! CAF - Funny Del Rio, your in the pre-show too, so you must also be a whiny douche bag ? ADR - Am I whiny ? Do I look whiny ? Do I act whiny and cry and complain about why I am on the pre-show ? Do I ? crowd scream “NOOO”* CAF - Ok enough talk, let me fix your face for you, as a Christmas present on me Pre-Show Match) Alberto Del Rio vs. Cena Approved Fan OLW Holiday Bash Theme Song plays featuring flashbacks from all the matches so far in OLW, and who the winners are, we begin with the United States Title match* Jason T comes out with his US title* Jason - As I said on OLW RAW, I come here to speak my mind, and kick some asses, today, I’m not feeling the Christmas spirit, you wanna know why ? Wanna know why I am not feeling the Christmas spirit ? BECAUSE I AM SURROUNDED BY YOU UNGREATFUL IGNORANT OKLAHOMOSEXUALS crowd boo horrendously* Jason T - That’s right, Christmas, to all of you, is just like Halloween, and Thanksgiving, it is an opportunity for you all to stuff your fat faces with all the food you can gather, you fat terds, also, instead of some of my worthy opponents, I am being forced to face an unworthy, untalented, pathetic piece of trash such as Raj Singh ? Raj Singh is just - Raj Singh comes out* Raj - Jason, enough, we have all heard enough of you for one night, as they say, pictures are worth a thousand words, actions, speak louder than words, so, I am picturing, you and me, in a match, and we are both IN ACTION, how about you back those words up by beating me tonight ? Jason - I would be more than happy to '''Match 1) For The United States Title''' '''Jason T (champion) vs. Raj Singh''' 　 Backstage segment with Josh Matthews and SGA* Josh - ladies and gentleman you are about to hear from the CEO of OLW, the man who will be in action for the first time in OLW tonight, against our World heavyweight Champion, Kyle Smith, please give it up for SGA !!! SGA, what are your thoughts so far of the progress your e fed has made ? SGA - Josh, I think this e fed will be one for the history books, I have a wonderful roster, great guys in it, all very colourful, personalities clashing making this e fed very entertaining indeed, some great storylines are coming up in the near future Josh - And why exactly did you put yourself in this match against Kyle Smith for the World Heavyweight Championship ? SGA - Well, I am not being arrogant but I am the owner of OLW, and I thought it would be good television to see me in a match with OLW’s hottest star so far, the World Heavyweight Champion Kyle Smith, a good main event to kick off the first ever PPV of OLW Josh - That certainly is indeed a wonderful main event, and lastly, what do you plan to do in your OLW career ? SGA - Well, that’s not yet decided, of course if I win my match tonight I will be a full time performer, but for now I am the CEO and make part time appearances, I will most likely be a full time performer in about a few months if I win here tonight Josh - Thank you SGA '''Match 2) Riyan “The American Dragon” vs. Adam EEF''' WWE Champion CM Punk comes out* WWECMP - My name, is WWE Champion CM Punk, I am the Anaconda of OLW and as Rated Peep Superstar stated yesterday on RAW I am very unique, he is about to see a different side of me in my match against Mitko, I was nothing like that in the scramble RPS, you are about to see an very different, brutal, hardcore, bloody, malicious side of me in this Tables Match Mitko comes out* Mitko - You know Punk, I am no walkover, you can’t just use me as an opponent your going to tear apart as an example to your “different side”, and what’s RPS got to do with this ? This is solely between you and me Punk, RING THE BELL Match 2) Tables Match WWE Champion CM Punk vs. Mitko Iliev Nexus comes out with his Internet Championship* Nexus - Well, theres not much to say, oh yeah, Internet Champion here, yes I won, because I’m the best In The World, I simply - Best In The World comes out* BITW - Sorry to cut your little promo short there Nexus, but did I hear you say you were the best in the world ? Nexus - That’s right I am, I actually am the best in the world, you just call yourelf the best in the world BITW - Maybe so, but I actually am the best in the world Nexus - No I am BITW - HA no I am Nexus - Ha no I am BITW - Your nothing but a jobber Nexus - Does a jobber win a title on his first match ? BITW - Yeah, a gay title like the Internet Title Nexus - Its not gay, and at least I am not the one who Jason T pinned so he could win his US title !! BITW - Ohohoho, you’ve just gone and - Alton C comes out* Alton - Ladies, ladies please, I do not want to see no cat fight between you two, that’s not a Christmas present these people on Oklahoma deserve now is it / BITW - Oh shut the fuck up Alton, your nothing but a loser Alton C - At least I’m not the one that got pinned on RAW, OOOOOHHHH Nexus - Would you two just shut up, good lord another triple threat match ? Alton C - Actually this ones a fatal 4 way match, oh yeah, it’s a ladder match too !!! TUO comes out* TUO - Yep, you lucky ladies get to face me as well BITW - Well when I win, I’m taking the title to Smackdown Nexus - Correction ! Its staying on RAW Alton C - WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP AND FIGHT '''Match 3) Ladder Match for the Internet Championship ''' '''Nexus (champion) vs. Best In The World vs. Alton C vs. The Ultimate Opportunist ''' Samir and David come out* Samir - YOOOOO, GIVE IT UP FOR DA NEW OLW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS FROM SMACKDOWN, SAMIR AND DAVID… David - THE ALPHA ASSASSINS !!!!! Samir - We want guys who willa ctually give us a fight, we didn’t get that on Smackdown, we just flat out murdered the team of Adam EEF and Raj Singh David - Please check out this footage of me hitting a future shock DDT on Raj Singh to win the OLW Tag Team Titles Cole’s commentary* “And Samir with that big foot to Adam off the apron, Samirs gonna get himself counted out if he doesn’t get out, David now goes back to with on Raj Singh, woah woah woah wait a minute, DAVID, I THINK HE IS GOING FOR IT…. FUTURE SHOCK DDT TO RAJ, COVER 1..2..3, WE GOT NEW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS” David - Amazing huh ? Samir - Well that’s what this teams all about, we are amazing Phantom and Ghost Hunter come out* TGH - I’m The Ghost Hunter - Samir - HA, do you hunt ghosts for a lining ? David - Samir don’t troll, he probably works in a gash station TGH - As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by 2 punks, I am the Ghost hunter, I come from Florida, I have grown up around wrestling, I have been in backstreet fights all my life, I had to fight to survive, I am an MMA beast, I play hockey, and I feel I am ready for proffesional wrestling !! David - Oooh, watch out, he is prepared for professional wrestling !!!! Samir - Shit David, we are in trouble tonight !!!! Phantom - Indeed you are hits Lions Heart on David and the match begins* '''Match 4) For the OLW Tag Team Championships''' '''The Alpha Assassins vs. Phantom and The Ghost Hunter''' CM punk TUS comes out* TUS - As I said last week I was going to do big things in OLW and that’s kicked off by me winning the Intercontinental Championship on my first match, this is the start of what is to me the Legacy of the Savior, so lets see my opponent for my defending match tonight 　 Chris Xtreme comes out* Xtreme - YOU TULSE OLKAHOMA WHATS UP !!! ???? TUS - Gosh you are inane …. Xtreme - I just said what’s up ? TUS - To answer your question, I am about to deliver - Xtreme - Shut yo mouth man I wasn’t talkin’ to you TUS - Oooh, so your speaking to 15,000 people all at once ? Well, good luck getting a single answer from everyone here Xtreme goes to a little kid in the audience* Xtreme - What’s your name ? Kid - Andrew !!! Xtreme - Andrew, what do you want for Christmas ? Kid - I want you to beat up Ultimate Savior and take his Intercontinental title !!! TUS - What ? Are you kidding me ? That’s not even a relevant opinion, that spineless kid has nothing to do with - Xtreme - HEY, he said he wants me to beat you up and take ya title, what’s up with that ? TUS - What’s up is that your now playing Santa Clause I mean what does that even have to do with the holiday bash ? Xtreme - tell me you did not just say that !!!!! THIS KID SHALL GET HIS CHRISTMAS PRESENT Xtreme hits Savior with a Lie Detector* '''Match 5) For the Intercontinental Championship''' '''CM Punk The Ultimate Savior (champion) vs. Chris Xtreme''' Josh and Kyle backstage* Josh - Kyle I wanna get your thoughts on what has transpired here tonight, in your match later with SGA ? Kyle - I respect SGA a lot, but to be honest ? I don’t think this is fair, he doesn’t deserve a World Heavyweight Title shot this early, he has not even competed once, I feel I should defend my title against someone who has actually competed Josh - Also how do you feel about the new stipulation added to this match ? Kyle - Stipulation ? Nobody told me about a stipulation Josh - Well your match with SGA is now a Miracle on 34th Street match Kyle - Miracle on …. Damnit Kyle walks off* 　 RPS comes out with his OLW title* RPS - Now, my opponent for tonight has been anonymous all week, now is the time I find out who I am facing here tonight, since I do not get a rematch for the World Heavyweight Title…So, invisible guy, REVEAL YOURSELF Matt Code comes out* Matt - I’m not your mystery opponent, but I am part of this triple threat match, and with all do respect RPS, I plan on taking the OLW title, to Smackdown RPS - Yeah I’m not too worried about you Matt, I saw how Kyle destroyed you on Smackdown, I just wanna find out who this new guy is Matt - As Raj said, actions speak louder than words, so let just sort this out in the ring after a long pause AJ Miles comes out* AJ - RPS, I look forward to facing you here tonight… AJ puts out his hand for Matt to shake but AJ F5’s Matt and the match begins* '''Match 6) For the OLW Championship''' '''Rated Peep Superstar vs. AJ Miles vs. Matt Code''' '''Match 7) Miracle on 34th Street Fight''' '''For the World Heavyweight Championship''' Kyle Smith (champion) vs. SGA I know this might be tough but please vote !!!, even if it is a coin flip :P '''BQ: Rate The Card''' '''If you didn't read the card, you should go back and see cool segment between Ultimate Savior and Chris Xtreme''' ''' '''=